Manta Ray
, |type = Large Marine Life |length = 16ft (4m 88cm) |appearance = A large, diamond-shaped ray with black-and-white markings, a long thin tail, and horn-like appendages (cephalic fins) to either side of its forward-facing mouth. |location = * Lagoon * Ship's Rest |location2 = * Gatama Atoll * Private Reef * Ciceros Strait * Zahhab Region |time = * Day only (Ciceros Strait) * Day and night (Gatama Atoll, Private Reef) * Only during the initial discovery of the Cavern of the Gods (Zahhab Region) |forms = Adult only }}The manta ray (Manta birostris) is a large species of ray found in both and . M. birostris and its sister species are highly famous species of rays, easily recognizable due to their large size and distinctive black-and-white coloration. Encyclopedia Description "It has a flat, diamond-shaped body, large mouth and thin tail, and a length of 5m. Its body is black and has a white underside that is speckled with black marks. Can be seen all around Manaurai all year round." "Well known to the general public as well as to divers, this is the world's largest ray. Each manta ray has a unique pattern of black spots on its stomach that helps to tell them apart. These black spots can spread across the entire stomach, making some manta rays appear entirely black. They sometimes jump out of the water, but this is thought to be because they are startled or trying to remove parasites." [ Looks Cozy? ] "The word 'manta' also means blanket or cloak, which fits its large, flat body. It has distinctive fins on either side of its mouth, developed from pectoral fins. These look like horns, so the manta is also known as the devilfish." Location Manta rays can be seen in the Lagoon, where it is the largest form of sea life, and a large shoal can be seen swimming above the sunken ship in Ship's Rest. Two mantas can be found around Gatama Atoll coordinates C-3, and are the only mantas in either game that can be found during both the day and night. Up to three manta rays can be attracted to the Private Reef by placing the Deity Statue on the sandy area. During the day, a group of mantas can also be found in the west of Ciceros Strait, inhabiting Amphitrite's Sanctuary around C-5. A large shoal can also be found in the South Canyon, swimming in and out of the map in a circular cycle. When the Cavern of the Gods is first discovered in the game's introductory cutscene, a single manta ray can be seen. It also appears during the discovery of the Cavern during gameplay but will not reappear after the main plot is completed. Coordinate Areas Manta Ray GA.png|Gatama Atoll // C-3 Manta Ray CS.png|Ciceros Strait // B-5, C-5, F-8, G-7, G-8, H-7, H-8 Behavior Manta rays swim in slow circles, patrolling the areas they live in. They do not interact with any other creatures but enjoy being stroked and having pictures taken of them. In , their trivia can be gained by taking a picture of them. Notes * In Gatama Atoll, if you focus on either manta ray while on your first guided-tour with Owa, he tells you that the two are known as pair, their names being Mana and Kai. * At Ship's Rest and in Ciceros Strait, the rays are only there during the daytime. At the Lagoon, the single ray is also there only during the day and is replaced by a green sea turtle at night. ** In Gatama Atoll, the rays are always there, no matter the time of day or night. Real-Life Information * These rays are classified as a Vulnerable species according to the IUCN Red List. * Manta rays have been known to reach a maximum recorded size of 7 meters width, making the mantas seen in-game relatively small in comparison. * Mobula birostris, the species of ray featured in the games, is one of two species of manta ray recognized today, alongside M. alfredi, the reef manta ray. ** Originally, M. birostris and M. alfredi were classified as Manta birostris (as named in-game) and Manta alfredi, belonging to the genus of Manta. However, following a study published in 2017, the Manta genus was reclassified as a nominal species of Mobulidae -- in other words, the two manta species have now been reclassified as Mobula birostris et. alfredi. * The greatest current threat to these rays is overfishing, as they are a species known to stay concentrated in areas where food is plentiful as opposed to spreading out. ** Additionally, their liver oil and skin are occasionally sought after. Their meat is also edible and eaten in certain countries, however, it is considered less desirable compared to the flesh of other fish. * Manta rays have been known to live up to 50 years of age. Their long lifespans and low rate of reproduction, combined with overfishing, results in a slow decline of manta populations across the globe. * To rid themselves of small parasites on their skin, like tiny copepods, they will often visit cleaner wrasses in coral reefs, who clean off the large rays as they would any other large creature. Gallery Manta ray.jpg Manta Rays.JPG Background22.png Bank Right Maneuver.jpg Better manta ray.jpg Mantamigration.jpg 20171229_194029.jpg DSC04753.JPG DSC02159.JPG DSC_0139.JPG DSC01845.JPG 4508222237001 5974000604001 5973998255001-vs.jpg Giant manta ray okinawa.jpg 2009_07020040.jpg s1_0019668.jpg middle_1272180915.jpg S1 0019668.jpg P7172164.JPG PC230356.JPG 15552000.jpg IMG_1611.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Large Marine Life Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Fish Category:Rays Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Ship's Rest Category:Ship's Rest Creatures Category:Day-only creatures Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Chondrichthyes